The Diary of DOOM!
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Ed sneaks in Roy's quarters and steals his diary, before coming out of his office with a sore bottom. WARNING: Contains spanking of a teenage brat. Planning on making sequel.


The Diary Of DOOM!!!

Ed snuck as quietly as possible into Mustang's personal quarters. He searched and searched for some embarassing information that he could use. He then found a diary sitting on a desk. Ed read one statement that said: "_When I become Furher, all female officials will be required to wear TINY MINISKIRTS!!!! HA HA HAAA!!!_" That one statement made Ed burst out with laughter. Mid-laugh, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He froze, swearing that his heart skipped a beat and his stomach was shot out of a canon.

Ed slowly looked over his shoulder, to see the angry face of the colonel. He smiled nervously. "H-hey Roy! How ya doin'?!" He laughed. Roy didn't seem in the mood to laugh. He wordlessly took Ed by the arm out of the quarters, after throwing the diary onto the bed, which was covered with numerous belongings. Soon, they were inside Mustang's office. "Ed-" Roy started to say, but was interrupted by Ed. "I'm sorry Colonel! Very very sorry! I just--" "I DON'T WANT EXUSES EDWARD! I WANT ANSWERS! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO IN MY PERSONAL QUARTERS!!!??? TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!" Mustang yelled.

Ed shrank back. Mustang was really mad by the sound of it. "I...I was trying to find some embarassing information on you..." Ed mumbled. "What?" Roy asked. "I was trying to find some embarassing information on you! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!!!" Ed yelled. Roy shook his head. "No, you're not sorry, Edward. How many times have I TOLD YOU not to go in my quarters without my permission!?!" Roy yelled. "Th-three times..." Ed stammered. Roy sighed. "Ed, what did I do when I caught you breaking into my office the first time?" Roy asked.

"You...spanked me." Ed answered. Roy nodded. "How many times?" Ed winced. "20." Roy nodded again. "So I think since this is your third time getting caught doing what I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU not to do, I should triple the punishment. And apparently I was too lenient using my hand. Go to my quarters and get my hairbrush." Roy ordered. Ed froze, gaping at the colonel with wide eyes. Did he just hear right? The HAIRBRUSH?!? "D-did you just say...your brush?" Ed gulped.

"Yes Edward. My brush. Now GO." Roy ordered again. Ed nodded and as quickly as he could on shaky legs, trudged to the quarters. He took one look at the diary that sealed his fate, and made a rude jester at it, before grabbing the brush and stomping out. In the office again, Roy held out his hand for the brush. Ed shakily dropped it into the waiting hand, and whimpered about what he knew was going to happen next. Roy pulled a straight-backed chair to the middle of the room, sat down, and told Ed, "Pants down."

Ed gaped. "Y-you can't be serious!" He yelled in disbelief, as he fumbled with his belt. "I am entirely serious. I will not allow your bottom to be cushioned this time. You should be feeling lucky I didn't consider spanking you bare. Now come here." Roy replied. Taking a deep breath, Ed trudged over to the colonel, his stomach tying itself in knots. Once there, the colonel helped him over his lap, his boxer-covered rear pointed at the ceiling, ready for the hairbrush to crack down. Ed shivered in anticipation.

Finally, the brush came down. Ed couldn't stop himself from gasping. He started to cry as the brush beat a tattoo on his tender backside. At the 10th swat, he reached back to cover what he could of his sensitive bottom. "STOP! STOP! I'M SORRY!!!" Ed screamed. Roy sighed, before removing Ed's hand and pinning it to the small of his back. Ed squirmed. Roy continued to silently smack the posterior in front of him, trying to ignore Ed's pleading cries. Ed felt like the skin from his rump was being burned off.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!! I'LL NEVER-OW! NEVER BE BAD AGAIN!!!! PLEASE, STOP!! I'LL BE GOOD!!!!!WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

The pleads made the colonel want to stop, but he just couldn't. This was punishment, plain and simple. He raised one knee higher than the other, to gain access to the sensitive sit spots. He then dealt the last 20 to the sensitve spot, making Ed go limp over his lap and scream. Even when Roy's blows stopped, Ed's crying continued. Roy started to rub small circles on Ed's back, while whispering words of comfort to him. Soon, Ed's screams turned to soft sobs. Roy stopped rubbing, and gently set Ed on his feet, gently pulling up his pants

"I'm sorry." Ed weeped. Roy patted his hed. "It's okay, now. It's over. But you have one more thing to do. Go stand in the corner." Roy ordered, pointing to the corner near his desk. Ed's face went hot as he heard the childish order, but obediantly trudged to the corner, Roy sitting at his desk beside him. 10 minutes later, Ed was let out, and was welcomed in Mustang's arms. "I hope I won't have to do this again. Alright, Ed?" Roy asked. Ed nodded into Roy's shoulder before pulling away from the hug.

"Now if you could do me the favor of cleaning up the mess you made in my quarters..." Roy mused, winking. Ed rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stated. A few minutes later, the room was looking as neat as before, with only the diary remaining on the bed. Ed picked it up. "You sure caused me a lot of trouble...I got my a$# beat because I read one simple statement." Ed looked around carefully, before slipping the diary in his pocket. "What's a few more gonna do?" He whispered smugly. '_Besides, he never actually __**told me **__not to take it...!_' He thought.

He then heard Roy come in. Ed smiled smugly as he walked out of the room. '_He __**actually**__ thinks I don't notice?_' Roy thought. Roy grabbed Ed's arm, and took the diary, before shutting the door. Ed pouted. He would try again...once he could sit comfortably again.

Done! R&R!!!


End file.
